What Did I Do To Deserve This?
by Youdee
Summary: (Sphinx and the Cursed Mummy) Let's just say that I go into the game and cause hell in Heliopolis, okay? PLEASE REVIEW!
1. StupidAss TV

Dayna: HELLO!!! Yes, I am going to put this old story from my other account back up. I REALLY ENJOY WRITING THESE TYPES OF THINGS!!! o.O Don't know why I put those all in capitals........

Oh yeah, this is in third person! I tried writing this chapter in first person, and it was shitty. . I am NOT a good first-person writer. So don't think I'll be doing POV's and stuff like that.

Disclaimer: All of the characters in this chapter are copyrights of Eurocom Entertainment and THQ, but I own myself. :P Unless someone buys my soul......BUT IT'S NOT FOR SALE!!!!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Chapter One: Stupid-Ass T.V.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"How does my make-up look?" Twelve year old Dayna asked, looking over to her friend, Amber. It was the end of the school-year dance at the arena, and she had gotton out of seeing her dad for one weekend just so she could go. She was hoping that it wouldn't be too bad, but with her bad luck and klutzy personality, that was probably not going to happen.

"It looks really good." Amber replied, putting on her eye-liner. Luckily their mothers never really cared about make-up and stuff like that. Dayna's black hair was in a short ponytail and Amber's short blonde hair was spiked. Amber had her red pant's on with 'Sexy' on the ass and a jacket type thing with the same material and colour with 'Sexy' on the pocket. Dayna had a blue mini and a spegetti strap top with 'Cutie' written in curvy, blue letters. They both had heels on.

"OK, let's go."

oooooooOOOooooooo

So they walked all the way to the firehall and met up with some of their friends. Just when they were dancing on the dancefloor, Dayna felt tugging at her hair.

"Hey."

Dayna just rolled her eyes._ Why does this happen when I stay up all night making a huge-ass fuss with my father to have some fucktard come ruin it? _She turned around to come face to face with some hottie that looked like he was fucking stoned.

"You have a tounge ring?" She asked, lifting a finger to point to his mouth. He stuck out his tounge, as if he was thinking that it was something that she would be attracted to. Wasn't thirteen or fourteen a little young to have a tounge pierced? Sure, Dayna was a little daring and wasn't afraid to do shit with her hair and crap like so, but piercing was out of the goddamn question!

"Oh, because **MY FUCKING FIST IS A MAGNET**!!!!" She screamed, smacking him right in the face. He fell to the ground, giggling like a retarded little schoolboy. Dayna stormed out of there, her friends and others crowded around the boy to see if he was OK.

She marched in the door of her apartment. Her mother looked up from her book, looking at her pissed off daughter.

"What happened? Did you get in a fight with your friends?"

"NO!!!!!" She screamed, going into her room and slamming the door so hard that the room shook. Her mom sighed. At least she was in her room and not taking it out on Wally, her cat, by pestering him.

_Thank god I didn't have any more children_, she thought to herself.

Dayna was now in her pajama's, very pissed off. She had heard knocking on the door, probably her friends. But luckily, her mother had told them that she wasn't in a good mood and was probably cramping at the moment, and she didn't want to put them at risk. Some people said she had a twisted personality. One minute she was happy-go-lucky, next minute if you say a word, you go to hell.

Dayna stood up, glaring at the TV. She never really watched the programs, since they were all news and Judge Judy. She usually just played her gamecube and N64, and on occasion her SNES.

"WHY** ME**?!" She screamed, kicking the screen part of the TV, and breaking it. "FUCK!!!!" She screamed again, shaking her foot trying to get it out of the damn TV. Eventually she fell on her ass......and landed on the gamecube. Eventually she got shocked by it all.

"DAMN!!!!" She yelped before going unconsious.

What seemed like a few moments later, she woke up. Instead of seeing her plain, white ceiling, she saw dark rain clouds in the sky, thunder welcoming her.

_What the fuck?, _she thought to herself. She new her mother hadn't dragged her out into the yard. There was no reason for it, and if her mother had dragged her somewhere, it would have been the hospital or the After Hours Clinic. Maybe they redecorated?

She sat up and looked around. There was lava to her left, and looking over to her right she saw absolutly nothing but trees and a higher spot of land, which looked like a door carved into the cliff. She then looked ahead to see a dark castle ahead with a red beam shooting straight up into the sky.

"You've GOT to be fucking kidding me......." Dayna said to herself, forcing herself to her feet. She looked around, but stayed firmly still, scratching her head with one hand and biting her nails with her other hand. She always bit her nails when she was nervous. Well, all the time, actually......

She then heard someone saying something.

"Yes, that is the infamous castle of Uruk..." She heard a male voice say.

"YAY!!! SIGNS OF LIFE!!!!" She screamed, running towards the door. The hotdog dude (this is just a joke me and my friend made about Imhotep. Don't ask.), Bird-Man and that guy named after a fucking building were there. They didn't take notice of her until she reached them. They looked at her suspiciously. She decided that if they killed her that she would haunt them and kill them in their sleep.

"OK, just before you ask, NO. I am not that goth dude's spy...." She said, but instead of saying something they gave her weirder looks. Do they speak Egyptian?, she thought. She didn't know Egyptian. But wait, they had to speak English! She just heard Imhotep speak it......

"Do you......speak English?" She asked, looking at them at the top of her eyes. Oh course in the game hotdog man and Horus spoke English, but what if Sphinx spoke Egyptian? What if that was the reason he barely spoke, if not, at all?! She'd be fucked, cause she had a feeling she'd be the one she'd be ending up with......

"Yes! Are you paying attention?!" The sex-delaying bird screamed. Dayna snapped back to reality. Well, with Dayna being Dayna, she replied back in the same sort of manner.

"YES!!!! YOU STUPID ASS!!!!! IF I WASN'T PAYING ATTENTION, WOULD I BE SAYING THIS?! No.........." Dayna crossed her arms, her mood now worse than pissed. Imhotep and Sphinx just starred at them, and they went back to their buisness.

"Well, beyond this point my powers are useless. I am afraid I cannot accompany you any further." Sphinx just nodded, but Horus was too busy looking at her, with a glare, but it also had a little bit of friendliness too. But since Dayna already labeled him as an asshole, she didn't give him the same look.

"WHAT?! IS THERE SOMETHING ON MY FACE?!" She screamed, a glare on her face that shot daggers. Horus just turned back to Imhotep. Sphinx just rolled his eyes and Imhotep.......evapourated........ into the air. It was too fucking hot here for her liking.

Horus turned to Sphinx and pointed to the rock structure. "I'm going to go check that place out. You explore this area and look after the kid." He said, then running off.

"TEENIE-BOPPER! Asshole......." She screamed to him, and then turned to lion dude. "OK, buddy, cut the crap....." She started before Sphinx cut her off.

"Where did you come from?" He asked, giving her a funny look. _He was so hot, but damn, he was starting to get the label as an annoying bastard!!!!! _(Dayna thought that. I don't want to make it out that Sphinx is gay! . )

"Lets just say I was shocked and ended up here...." She said, looking around at everything. Then Sphinx started to walk off. "HEY!!!!" She called after him, running behind him as he climbed up to higher ground. "Where are you going?"

"We have to follow Horus," The building dude said, pulling himself up. Dayna just starred at him like he was a freak. "What?"

"Umm, I can't really jump up there..." She said, biting her nail's again.

"Why?"

Dayna sweatdropped. "Uhh, let's just say that I don't get good marks in gym." Dayna knew very well that she got B's, she was just to lazy to heave her tired ass up there. Sphinx just sighed.

"Well, you should stay with me. I don't want the demons here getting you...." He said, jumping down to push her up. Instead of acting like a human being and just helping her up, she actually THREW her up there.

"Geez, thanks alot you retard. I'm going to have a fucking bruise in the morning....." she complained, getting up. Sphinx just cocked his eyebrow at her. This was going to be a LOOOONG quest...........

D YAYNESS!!!!!


	2. Blade of Osiris

Dayna: Hi people! Here's some more of my 'kewlie' story! :) I don't edit alot, as you can see. I'm one of those people that type extremely fast because they want the chapter or the story up as soon as possible. Geez....it's so annoying when you read the story and see the most obvious mistakes, at least I'm not one of those people that don't really give a shit in the first place.....

Dayna: OK, let's get this thing done! I wanna get to fuckin' Palace of Luxor part! THAT, will be funny. I personally think Tut is kinda cute.... :D

Disclaimer: Sphinx and the Cursed Mummy are copyrights or THQ, Eurocom Entertainment and NINTENDO. I forgot to put Nintendo in my last disclaimer! PLEASE! DON'T SUE ME!

Chapter Two: Blade or Osiris

"So, which way did dickface, aka Horus, go again?" Dayna asked, folding the pant-legs of her Eyore (the donkey dude from Winnie the Pooh. Gotta love them all!) PJ pant's, trying to make them into capree's. God, it was hot here!

"He went in that direction." Sphinx replied back, pointing at the rock structure towards the east (looking from the Uruk castle).

Author: (Sorry for butting in, -looks at angry mob and gulps- but I didn't really say what Sphinx looked like and his personality, did I? Well, it says that Sphinx is a brash, impatient warrior. He is part demi-god, part animal (lion to be exact), and I can't really describe his clothing too well. Go to Sabertooh Kitty's story, she has a REALLY good describtion of him. Or just write in the URL to get to her story quickly. He's around sixteen-ish, but I usually say he's 15 or something like that. Not to mention he's freakin' hot. :) OK, you angry people, ON WITH DA STORY!)

"OK." Dayna said, obviously forgetting about the lava flow until they reached it. Now, it wasn't jumping across on the rocks that was the problem, it was the lava.

"Just jump!" Sphinx called impatiently from one side to the rebellious twelve-year old for the seven-hundreth time. Dayna stood on the other side of the lava river, her back turned to him and her arms crossed, a bitchy look on her face.

"I am the one to do dares," she started, whipping around. "but I really don't hang around lava too often!" She edged farther away from the lava as the two rocks fell down with the lavafall.

"Fine. YOU stay over there. Horus is waiting." Sphinx then turned around and walked toward Horus, who was in the unreachable inlet. When Sphinx was fully turned around and couldn't see her, Dayna gave him the finger and venured off on her own. When she was just kicking the rocks on the ground, Dayna's stomach growled (I'm rumbly in my tumbly!).

"Jesus, I'm starving!" She said to herself, looking around for something to eat. When she didn't find anything, she remembered something. "The coconuts!" She cried to no one in particular, running around trying to find a rock.

She didn't really run around trying to find a rock.

She sighed heavily and lay down near the lavapool, but not too close. Then the Spitting Toad popped out........

To Sphinxy-Poo....(Don't question me about the nickname....it's cute.....)

"-you're going to have to find a way to get up here yourself." Horus said. "And her. What's her name?"

"I don't know. She didn't tell me." Sphinx said, making a menal note to ask her. Horus just shrugged and ran farther into the cave. When Sphinx turned around, no one was there. She'd better have not ventured out all alone. 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Screamed a female voice......

Sphinx looked around until he saw her trying to struggle out of the grasp of the Spitting Toad's tounge, who was more than likely going to eat her for his lunch.....

He jumped across and watched with amusement. _How stupid_. He thought to himself, grinning.

To Miss Swear-Way-Too-Much...... 

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME! WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU?!" She screamed, just seeing from the corner of her eye seeing Sphinx grinning like a stupid-ass schoolboy. "FUCK YOU ASSHOLE!" She yelled at him, giving him the finger.

_What does that mean? _He thought to himself.

Then....swallow. He could hear her devistated screamed from the Spitting Toad's belly, then the dragon-like creature spit her out.

"Pah!" The Spitting Toad said with discust. "You're far too scrawny, and you are wearing too many clothes...."

"Do you want me to strip naked for ya, then?!" Dayna said sarcastically, her arms crossed. Sphinx went red with embarrsament before jumping down to face his doom. Dayna turned to him with the wort glare you could ever get.

"You......ARE GOING TO DIE!!!!" Dayna screamed, almost ready to pulverize him when the toad spoke up.

"Could you find me some coconuts? I'm starving."

Dayna turned back to the stupid mother fucking toad while Sphinx sighed with relief. _I'm not going to beat up some girl! _He thought to himself, knowing that the poor girl would probably lose.

"What?" She said in a tone that was ten times scarier than screaming.

"Could you find me some coconuts?" The toad asked again.

Dayna gave him a fake smile. "Why don't you.....GET OFF YOUR LAZY ASS AND FIND SOME YOURSELF?!" She stomped off muttering curse words and insults under her breath. Sphinx scratched the back of his head and turned back to the lava lizard.

"Sorry about that. As you can see, she has a temper."

The poor thing sighed. "It's ok. I've eaten things that complained more than that, but oh well." The toad looked up. "If you find me some coconuts, I'll spit you up to where your Abydosian friend is." Sphinx frowned.

"He's a demi-god."

"Oh, my apologizes. Well, find me three coconuts and I'll spit you up there."

Sphinx turned around and looked for Dayna, who was up where Horus, Imhotep and him had seen her for the first time. She was banging on the bars, and making attempts to climb up, but then falling flat on her ass.

"God dammit." She muttered. "Mom probably bought me Teenage Drama Queen and I NEED TO WATCH IT!" She felt a tapping on her shoulder.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS IT NOW?!"

"Uhh, I know how we can get up to where Horus is."

"I don't like Horus, why would I want to reach him?" Dayna asked, biting her nails.

"Uhhhh..." Was all Sphinx could say.

"My point exactly." She then strode off. "What do we have to do. Find coconuts so the stupid bastard can spit us up there?" She asked. Sphinx gave her a confused look.

"How did you-"

"Psychic." She said simply, since it was the only explanation she could think of. She had played about halfway through the game, so she'd know what to do to prove her point.

"Hmm." Sphinx nodded. "So, umm, let's find his coconuts, then."

_He has no idea how wrong that sounds..... _Dayna thought.

So they went about doing their buisness. They had gotten three coconuts for the spitting toad, who Dayna officially named Toady and signed an imaginary contract so she owned him. Dayna said she's call the vet to put Toady down on the Monday. Sphinx and Toady had no idea what she was talking about, so he spit Sphinx and Dayna up there. They got up to where Horus was, Dayna and Horus bickered and complained at each other while Sphinx tried to aim the rock at the huge exploding flower. Then Dayna, being the pansy ass that she is, refused to go in the lava, even with the Blood of Ra. They went on the steam geysers (after much arguing, of course.) and when they got up to the top level is where we join in on them.

Yes, I got lazy here, but I have an excuse, I don't remember it right now. Eat me. )

WARNING: As some of you may not know, Dayna is a little jumpy. And the next scene may be disturbing if you like the metallic eye thingys.

The Blood of Ra just worn out just when they landed.

"Holy shit!" Dayna screamed, collapsing to the ground. "Can we rest? I feel like I'm shit-faced."

"Later." Sphinx said simply, just checking the place out. Dayna groaned and got on her feet. She yawned.

" 'cuse me."

There was a little metal thing in the middle of the platform. It was sleeping. Then, it shook it's head and looked up. It shot straight up, eye wide open with alertness. Dayna screamed and jumped into Sphinx's arms, almost pissing her pants.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT THING?! A METAL DILDO WITH AN EYE?!"

"No." Sphinx replied, dropping the girl on the ground. _What's a dildo?_ He wondered. He shook his head. "We're going to have to sneak by this thing somehow."

"And I know exactly how to do that." She walked up to the stupid ass thing and punched it's face in. The stupid mindfuck (the metal thing) did the 'eye's rolling in the back of head' thing and died. And the gate opened, thank god.

"Thank you!!!!" Dayna screamed, her knuckles red. The eye was glass, she had no idea how she broke it.

She had a feeling she would have to do that to many more unforgunate metal thingys.

How was it? I promise in the next chapter we'll get The Blade of Osirirs. It's just that, I am getting lazy, and you don't want a crappy story, do you? I thought so too...........


	3. Blade of Osiris Part II

Mwehehe!!! Chapter 3! This is hopefully going to get us to the Palace of Luxor in the next chappie.

-heartbeat Tut.....-then remember's Sphinx- OH GOD!!! Who to love?! I guess I can have Sphinx, since Tut is already taken. :(

Disclaimer: All characters are copyrights of THQ, Eurocom Entertainment and Nintendo. I own myself unless someone bids on my soul.

Chapter Three: Blade of Osiris: Part 2

Dayna was now rubbing her knuckles, trying to ease the stinging pain that it brought. Sphinx gave her a funny looks.

"You shouldn't have punched it." He said simply, aiming the rock he had picked up at another metallic device, whom was watching him like a hawk.

"I know that....." Dayna replied back matter-of-factly. Sphinx hit the dumbass thing in the face with the rock.

"I was wondering, what's your name?" Sphinx asked. Since she was psychic, she probably already knew his name.

"The question really is, what is YOURS? Hmmm?" Dayna replied back in her usual tone, sacastic.

"Can I PLEASE know your name?" Sphinx asked again, starting to get impatient. At first it was amusing, but now this was getting out of control.

The teenie-bopper narrowed her eyes. "My name is Dayna." She mumbled, her arms crossed. _What was she pissed about now?! _Sphinx mentally yelled.

"Oh. I'm Sphinx."

"No duh." Dayna said in a sarcastic tone as they passed the two exploding flowers. Sphinx just cocked his eyebrows. Dayna did the same thing back. Then they heard a familier voice.

"Sphinx!" It was that cocky asshole, Horus again. "I think I am going to need your help up here!"

"We don't wanna hear what you think!," Dayna called up to the deranged bird. "We wanna hear what you know!"

"....." Was Sphinx's only reply. "OK, PLEASE shut up for ONE MINUTE!" Sphinx exclaimed, his impatience getting to the best of him. Dayna just narrowed her eyes. She was used to being shushed, but that was her mother or her father, and on occasion her stepmom, but never by her friends or by people she barely knew!

"You've been touched by an angel, buddy......" Dayna muttered to herself, fighting the urge to hit the guy upside the head.

"Try throwing something at the aminal warren over there!" Horus called to Sphinx, pointing to a burrow type of thing. Sphinx got a nearby rock and threw it at the entrance, as if knocking on their door. Dayna just followed behind, muttering about how her and her mother were suppose to go down to the lake later.

Just then a small, green creature, called a Slim Burble, pattered out. He eyed the unfamiliar duo out an egg. "Umm, is it ok?" Dayna asked, picking up the rock-hard egg. A mini Slim Burble hatched in her eyes. The miracle of life!

"Be careful, kid!" Horus called to her, "Even though those things are cute, they are highly explosive. Beware when they flash red."

"Whatever, asshole." Dayna muttered to herself, looking back to the baby Slim Burble, and to her suprise, the little thing was flashing red, about to pounce at her face.

"HOLY FUCK!" Dayna screamed while chucking that thing into the lavapool. Sphinx was tryiny to coax other Slim Burbles to break the three ropes. "Did you see that thing Sphinx?! It was-"

"I'm kinda busy here." Sphinx said as the last rope was broken. Dayna dashed back to Sphinx as the rock rolled into the lavapool. After much bickering and dilemma, Dayna finally jumped onto the rock and pulled herself up onto the other plot of land where Horus was, perched on a cliff. The way you got up looked like a climbing wall, and three spiders had made it their home. Luckily Dayna wasn't afraid of heights. She was fasinated by the spiders, who clawed at her when she got near, and also gave Sphinx a nasty bite, which was a definate plus. When she stopped to ponder and act like she was sight seeing, Sphinx got extremly impatient.

"I'd like to have the Blade of Osiris by the next century, if you don't mind!" Sphinx yelled, very pissed off and also fighting the urge to scratch the bite the spider have given him.

"Fuck you..." Dayna muttered and climbed all the way to the top. She pulled Sphinx up as well. "Who the fuck do you think your dealing with?"

Sphinx just gave her the same expression. "A kid." He rolled his eyes and got up, and walked continued on, avoiding the lazer eyes that shot straight ahead. Dayna followed him, freaked about hanging onto the bar while moving to get to the other side, not to mention the lazer eye thingys.

"Could you hurry up?!" Sphinx cried, standing beside Horus. Dayna was just dangling there, scared shitless.

"OH MY GOD! I'M GOING TO FALL! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Dayna screamed, now getting extremly nervous and jumpy. You're not going to fall, her mind told her. Just avoid the lazer thingys.

"I'm going on ahead. Good luck with the kid." Horus told them, and ran up ahead, and the lazer things never shot at him....

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Dayna was still screaming like a pansy, moving VERY s-l-o-w-l-y. She just didn't want to meet her death.

Sphinx was getting REALLY impatient now. Maybe he could lose her somehow? But he just couldn't leave her in any random place. She would probably venture off on her own when it was safe....

Twenty minutes later.....

Dayna let go off the railing when she thought it was safe. "Holy crap...." Dayna said to herself, now very shaky, not to mention her stomach was upset.

"Let's go." Sphinx grabbed her arm and attemped to drag her, but she wouldn't move. "Come on!" Sphinx said again, more harsh then ever.

"I DON'T FEEL WELL! YOU STUPID DUMBFUCK! WHEN YOU'RE SICK, YOU DON'T MOVE!" She screamed, trying to yank her arms out of his grasp. Still trying to drag her, she gave up and they went on ahead. Now, instead of the desingers putting a ladder there, she had to climb a rope.

"Nuh-uh, I don't think so, buddy."

"Oh please! It's not THAT hard." Sphinx tried to sound encouraging. "I'll go behind you, so that if you fall, I'll catch you."

Dayna still wasn't reassured, but she was convinced. It wasn't too hard, but the fact was she didn't have that much arm strength. So usually gravity got it's way and she fell flat on her ass, Dayna would bitch and complain for 3 minutes, she'd make Sphinx come back down since he said he'd stay behind her, and they were on their way.

Half an hour later......

"Holy crap....." Dayna collapsed to the ground. FINALLY! Sphinx rolled his eyes and yanked her to her feet. Dayna's stomach was growling wildly, not to mention that she was cramping. Exersice eases the pain, what-ever!

They walked over to Horus, who now looked like he was high and acted like he could see sound and taste colour.

"Look! On that rock pinnacle is the Blade of Osiris! How can we reach it?" Horus and Sphinx pondered on that for a little while. Dayna finally lost her patience.

"OVER THERE! YOU PATHETIC DUMBASSES!" Dayna was on the ground, resting. She pointed to the statue, and like on command, they fought over who was going to pull it. ".............." Was her only reply.

"I'll do it, if you two are going to bitch!" Dayna got up and strutted over to the statue. Of course, being the weak-ass that she is, she couldn't pull it. "For fuck sakes....." She'd mutter under her breath every twenty-eight seconds. Little did she know, she had already pulled it over! Sphinx and Horus had a little '???' look on their face.

"Uhh, you can stop pulling now!" Sphinx called to her. Being the greedy bastard that Horus is, he was already dashing for the mystical blade.

"Oh." Was Dayna's only reply, watching the lava flow through. She turned around to see the ray light up and aim for Horus. _Yay!, _she thought to herself. _He's gonna die!_ She ran over to Sphinx, as he watched Horus land on a rock, flow over to the lava fall and burn up.

"Good riddance."

Sphinx gave her a glare that shot daggers. "How rude!"

"Well, he's annoying! If it was you, I would have said something alot worse!" Dayna started to walk on ahead, Sphinx following behind.

"I have a question."

Dayna moaned. "What?"

"What does it mean when you stick up your middle finger?"

Dayna perked up for some REALLY weird reason. maybe if he swore more, maybe it'll be alot better, and funnier, to stay with him. "It mean's 'fuck off'. Why?" In reply, she got the middle finger. Being the attitud-ey person she is, she pretended to grab it and put it in her pocket. "Thanks. I'll cherish it FOREVER." Sphinx just rolled his eyes.

To make a long story short......

So Sphinx and Dayna made their way doing the normal shit. They got the Blade of Osiris, got a boring lecture from the purple baboon. They killed the skeleton that appered when they got back down, and Dayna, once again, almost pissed herself. The got the Blood of Ra, but Dayna still insisted on riding on Sphinx's back. They made their way through the tunnel, beating the shit out of a metal thing, they entered the area where there was those beetles, and that is where we join in.

"Holy fuck!" Dayna looked back the the exploding flowers. "Why do they have to explode everytime you go near them?"

"I don't know." Sphinx replied as they walked into a small area with a chest and three small cages obtaining beetles.

"What is this, a pet store?" Dayna looked at the three bugs, who were eagar to get out. _Poor things_, Dayna thought. Although they looked hideous, she showed sympathy for all unforgunate animals. Then she noticed the chest, and was jumping up and down. "OPEN IT!" She screamed over and over again. "I WANNA OPEN IT!" She said, when Sphinx was about see what was inside. He groaned.

"Fine." He stepped away while the fasinated girl opened the chet, reveling a 'mysterious amulet'. "A key?" Was all she said. "We did all this shit, for a key." She waited for a response.

Nope. No response.

She turned around to see the three beetles devouring Sphinx face, or trying to anyway. "HOLY SHIT!" She ended into the screaming, and she continued long after Sphinx had killed them all......

To make a long story short.......

So the duo headed outside, and destroyed the Statue of Ra with those stupid-ass Slim Burbles. Then they had to kill another skeleton, and again, Dayna almost pissed herself. Then after bitching and complaining, they had a break for an hour. Sphinx wasn't too please, and they gave each other the finger many times during their conversations. The they went to that gay ass room when they had to swing across the lava, which Dayna didn't like, so she waited on the other side. Sphinx killed the mummy worm, killed another metal eye thingy, and Dayna went across. Another skeleton, and you guessed it, Dayna almost pissed herself. They jumped their way to a little tower, and that is where we join in.

Dayna fell on her ass and lay down. "It's bad enough I'm scared shitless of fire!" Dayna panted, breathing quickly, remembering the fireballs and the lava, then reganing her posture. Sphinx was hitting the hanging dart-board things. Dayna yawned again, almot ready to sleep standing up when this thing floated down.

"How kewlie!" Dayna shreiked, jumping onto the floating circle. Sphinx stepped on too.

"Kewlie?" Sphinx asked. Dayna rolled her eyes.

"It my way of saying cool." Dayna crossed her arms, a pissed off look on her face. She didn't like to explain stuff to people. They reached the tope and Sphinx killed- I mean, destroyed, the statue, and they walked across the bridges. Then Sphinx made a mad dash for another chest.

"What's in that?" Dayna asked outload, running behind. Then a sucking noise caught her attention, same as Sphinx. It was that ray! It then shot a white beam at them, and sent them flying into the portal chamber. It brought a stinging pain to their skin.

Luckily for Sphinx, he landed smoothly, but being the unlucky person Dayna is, she landed on her shoulder.

"SHIT!" She screamed, clutching her shoulder while getting up. Then a ghostly image of Imhotep appered. He started saying these things to Sphinx while Dayna freaked out about that retarded Portal God, whom was MOVING, BREATHING, and had RED EYES. Sphinx then walked up to her.

"Imhotep said that we should use the amulet we got earlier." The lion-like demi-god stated, going to the yellow circle thing in from of the Portal God. Dayna shunned behind Sphinx's back, still freaked out by the deranged god. Some red magic stuff left the amulet when Sphinx held it up as his offering. The Portal God roared and they turned into red magic.

How kewlie!, Dayna thought, but at like 200 mph, she zoomed away from the demi-god......

-------------------------------------------------------

Dayna: Yay! The Palace of Luxor part next! How kewlie! This is going to be fucking hilarious! Stay tuned, as it may be up today! (August 16th)

Please tell me what you think!


	4. Palace of Luxor

I have practically rewritten this part. So more funniness!!!! :D

Oh yes, and when I do an action in the author notes, instead of star, whom unforgunetly blocks out for the stupidest reasons, I'll do dollar signs! $Celebrates$

--------------------------------------

Chapter Four: Palace of

Luxor

--------------------------------------

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Dayna screamed as she fell out of the sky and was on her way to landing face-first into cobblestone.

BAM!

"FUCK!" Dayna yelled after sitting up from her painful fall. She got up quite slowly, stumbling backwards a couple of times. She then bumped into someone.

"Whoops, sorry."

"Oops." Said the two of them at the same time. Dayna turned around to see Nefertiti, and Nefertiti turned around to see Dayna. Nefertit examined her dirty clothes. Dayna looked down at her pants, and flicked off a piece grime.

"Oh, sorry about my clothes. I know they're kinda-"

"Why are you wearing pants?" The puzzled fourteen year old (I say that Tut, aka the mummy, and Neferiti are around fourteen), asked. Dayna laughed at herself in her head. _You stupid dumb-fuck female, _she scolded herself, _you should know by now that girls in ancient times usually wore dresses!_

"Oh, uhhh, it's a looooooooooong story..." Dayna replied, sweatdropping. Nefertiti wouldn't be able to understand half of the story anyway.

"Well, would you like some new clothes?" Nefertiti asked, and Dayna almost screamed with joy. She could almost feel the dirt settle itself into the pores of her skin. It was immensly discusting.....

"YES!!! PLEASE!!!" Dayna exclaimed happily, trying to keep her cool. Nefertiti chuckled.

"Well, let's find you something to wear then....."

_I'm going to kill that son of a bitch next time I see her...... _Dayna thought angrily to herself, looking down at her clothes. You know that pink outfit in the game, that if Tut tries to leave his room while wearing it, the maid insits on changing, well, she had to wear that outfit, except the hat, thank god. Well, at least she got a hot bath.......now she was no longer the type of person that didn't give a rat's ass about hygiene, when she got back home, she was going to be sleeping in the bath-tub and her and the tooth-brush would be inseperable......

"I'm sorry I couldn't find any actual dresses. The maids are cleaning all of mine at the moment, and they'd be a little big on you." Dayna just shrugged.

"Better than nothing!" Dana squeaked, praying to god that people wouldn't mistake her for a boy. "Well, thanks Nefertiti....." Nefertiti's eyes widened at the name. Shit! Nefertiti hadn't told her her name! Now she was probably going to think that she stalked her or something.

"H-how did you know my name?" Nefertiti asked, with a nervous air around her.

"Uhh, Tut!" Dayna replied quickly with a smile. "He talks about you lots!" Dayna lied with a small hint of concern on her face. She hadn't even met Tut, and if Nefertiti asked where Dayna was, Tut would have no fucking clue who she was talking about.....

Nefertiti smiled. "Well, I have to go the courtyard. I told Tut that I'd be waiting for him there." She smiled again. "See you around." And she strutted off.

Dayna looked down at her out-of-fashion clothes and sighed. "I'd rather work at a strip club instead of wearing this piece of crap...." She muttered to herself, before turning to go explore.

---------------------------------------------------

Dayna had just been roaming around the castle for a small while before a maid who looked like a hula girl walked up to her and shoved a dusting fan into her hands, not to mention a cloth.

"Can you dust Prince's room, please? And scrub the floors? I have something VERY important to do!" And before the teenie-bopper could protest, the maid rushed off.

"What a dyke...."

So Dayna, our beloved out-spoken girl, made her way to Tut's room. Tut was still sleeping, and thank god he didn't snore, it was bad enough she had to clean the floors and dust everything. She started thinking about how she never had to do manual labour at home. It was like child slavery, making kids do chores.....

She snapped back to reality. She bent down, set the bucket of soapy water that was waiting by the door on the floor (A/N: That rhymes!), and she assumed it was for her. She bent over and started scrubbing the floor. _Jesus, staying with Sphinx and doing the impossible instead of working my ass off is better than this.......how am I ever going to hold a job?_

"Good morning Prince, and happy birthday!" She heard the same maid who forced her to work like a horse greeted cheerfully. She could hear Tut yawning, trying to wake up. He didn't seem excited that it was his b-day at all........

"The palace has been very busy preparing for the party tonight...." The retarded maid said. _No duh, they're fucking preparing for the goddamn party! IT'S HIS MOTHER FUCKING B-DAY! **TODAY IS THE PRINCE'S B-DAY FOR GOD SAKES!**_

"Prince, I spoke with Lady Nefertiti earlier. She would appreciate it if you met her in the Courtyard." The head servant bowed and sturtted out of the room.

"Could I have a little bit of help?!" Dayna hissed as the maid that looked like a Hawaiian walked past, ignoring her. _Fucking bastard._ Then, she heard glass break.

"Whoops." The Prince peeped, obviously ashamed, seeing all of the work she had to do. "I'm sorry."

Dayna growled and muttered curses that even the person with the worst mouth would be shocked by (nothing racist! I am against racist!). Tut was obviously embarrased as he closed the curtain so he could dress in private. Dayna picked up the flowers and the broken pieces of glass everywhere, putting them back on the stone table where it once was. She stood up after cleaning the mess, only to be accidently bumped into my Tut, knocking the stone table and the remains of the vase and flowers knocked over with it.

"Could you PLEASE watch where you are going next time, Prince?" Dayna asked, trying to be as polite as possible. If it wasn't his birthday, she would have bitched and complained about all the work she had to do, and then scream about how clumsy he was.

Tut looked around, avoiding her eyes. "I didn't mean to...." he muttered, remembering the times when certain maids had lost their temper. Dayna frowned. What was he so nervous about?

"It's ok, Prince." She said, picking up the remaining pieces of the vases.

"Uhh, why are you wearing my clothes?" Tut asked, pointing at her clothes. Dayna looked down at her clothes once again, which were now drenched in dirty water. "Looong story." She replied again for the second time that day. "I'm not even a maid!" She cried, now extremely pissed for one reason or another.

"Then why are you working?" Prince asked, even more confused.

As if on command, as if she were like a doll programmed to say (A/N: All together now!), "Once again, it's a loooooooong story." And just to help him out, she said, "The Courtyard Key is in that wardrobe over there, and there is an amulet behind that statue and another amulet in the wardrobe." Dayna stated, pointing to all the locations. Tut shrugged and started to look around for the hidden treasures in his room. Using this as an opprtunity to escape, she ran out of the room.

"Hey, wait up!" Tut called behind her, trying to catch up while putting this key and these amulets in his pockets. Dayna stopped and looked at him.

"Why the hell would you wanna hang out with me?" Dayna asked, raising her eyebrows. Tut smiled.

"Well, uhh........ I dunno."

Dayna just rolled her eyes. "Ok, I'll come with you to chat with Nefertiti. But then I got to find my way home! ChibiSheik is probably on MSN Messenger right now wondering where the hell I am." Then she walked toward the room where every room was connected to.

_What's an MSN Messenger and a ChibiSheik?_ Tut wondered, shaking his head and running so he could cath up with her. When they were going to go unlock the Courtyard door, Tut stopped her.

"Hey, wanna meet my aunt Seti? She's REALLY nice." And without waiting for an answer, Tut dragged Dayna over.

Seti looked away from the girl she was chatting with, and smiled. "Tutankhamun! How are you, and happy birthday! My, you are growing up _so_ fast!" She then looked over to Dayna, whom was itching the inside of her ear. "Heh heh, and who is this young lady?"

Tut looked at the raven-haired girl and beamed. "This is Dayna! She's trying to find her way home, and she can go on her M-S-N Mess-en-ger."

Seti smiled. "Well, good luck on finding your way home, Dayna! And Tut, may I ask a favour of you? Akhenaten has ordered me to find eigth amulets around the palace, and I'm too old to go searching for them, so can you please do it for me?"

Dayna was too busy scanning her black and red dress and white and black make-up. "Jesus, have you gone gothic!" Seti just raised her eye-brow.

"Who is Jesus? Is he one of your gods back home?"

"Uhh, sorry to interupt," Tut did one of those little 'I'm over here' waves, ", but we have to get to get to Nefertiti." Seti nodded.

"Sorry for holding you up, my dear. Go talk to Nefertiti and find me those amulets!!!!"

---------------------------------

In the Courtyard

---------------------------------

"Like, what kind of aunt makes her nephew do manual labour on his birthday?! Like, c'mon man! And that goth look, was SO two years ago." Dayna bitched, making REALLY stange hand motions, to Tut anyway. Dayna wasn't a prep, but she still tried to fit in ALITTLE bit.

Tut's reply was merely a chuckle. _This girl is SO strange! It's so obvious that she's not from here._ Tut snapped out of thought when he saw Nefertiti standing in the shade of a palm tree, daydreaming.

"Hello." Tut greeted, one of those anime smiles on his face. Nefertiti snapped out of it and smiled, giving him a peck on the cheek when he reached them Dayna just raised her eyebrows.

"Oh my god, you guys gotta start kissing on the lips! You guys are gonna have to 'do things'," Dayna sweatdropped, "to make the next heir to the throne, and you ain't gonna go NOWHERE WITH THAT SHIT!!!!"

"Wha?" Was their only reply. Dayna narrowed her eyes.

"CARRY ON!!! I'm gonna go explore, see ya Tut. You too Nefertiti."

And Dayna did go explore. She met Akhenaten, Tut's REALLY ugly brother, and told that old hag person to get a new fashion designer, while Tut ran around getting the other six amulets. She went in the case thingys for fun while he got the last three. Dayna was just eating a small muffin from the dude that was setting the table for the party when Tut came running up to her, jumping up and down.

"We can go into the Treasure Room! I haven't been in there before!" He was still bouncing up and down with joy. Dayna's eyes widened and frowned.

"I don't think you'll want to go in there...." Dayna said in the most deathly tone possible. Tut was silent.

"But why?"

"Well, you can go in, just don't touch the thing that holds mummies!" She begged, hoping he was going to consider this.

"You mean a sacrophagus case?"

"What-_ever_!" Dayna bitched, getting up and heading as slowly as she could for the Treasure room with Tut jumping up and down behind her. Geez, you think that he was going to be crowned pharoh right that moment.

----------------------------------------

In the Treasure Room

----------------------------------------

Tut skipped through the door and Dayna walked swiftly behind him, eyeing the sacrophagus case in the next room. _Remember to remind him the 'Look, but Don't Touch' rule!_ She repeated this in her head over seven-billion times. She listened as the captain dude warned Tut not to touch the sacrophagus, due to the fact that it related to the robbery that had occured in the Treasure room. Tut ventured into the other room where the case was, Dayna dashing after him despite the Captain's protests. Just when Tut was about to let his curiousity get to the better of him and was going to walk in, Dayna pulled him back so hard that Tut fell ass-first into the ground.

"If you want to live to see the next fucking day, I suggest that you keep your ass away from that thing!" She threatened, pointing to the mummy-holder. Tut whimpered, obviously not used to being talked to like that. At least he was smart enough not to argue back like that dick-face Horus and Building-Man. As ashamed she was to admit it, she didn't exactly feel safe without Sphinx around.

She faced to other way, arms crossed. When she turned around to remind him of the 'Look, but Don't Touch' rule, she saw him opening the case and about to step inside! _You defiant little bitch......_

"Get in, we can see where it takes us!" Tut suggested, looking eagar. Resisting hot guys was easy, but cute, adorable, polite guys? Like abandoning your baby at a garbage barge.

"Fine." She muttered, squeezing in beside Tut before closing the door.........

-----------------------------------

At the Mysterious Location

-----------------------------------

Both of the children opened the case and popped out falling down face first. The chanting of mummy monks filling the room. The sound was hypnotising. Tut stood up and Dayna yanked on him so she could get up, and looked around. Menes was chanting with the monks, and Akhenaten (A/N: That's the name! Ugly bastard.....) was talking about how he was going to get the throne and shit like so.

"Aha." Akhenaten said in a mysterious voice. "Little brother, what a suprise! And after we had prepared such a wonderful party tonight!"

"You really need a new taste in birthday presents." Dayna muttered to hersself, next thing you know getting smacked in the face.

"Don't speak unless you are spoken to!" Akhenten's voice boomed. And this is the time to tell you that Dayna does not, I repeat, does NOT like her face to be touched, and number two, she does not like to be bossed around. Now she was about to freak, but Tut's look, obviously saying 'Don't risk it. He's pretty stong', look convinced her not to.

"Well, I suppose you're too impatient to wait and want your present now." Tut was too busy starring at the monks.

"Guards, seize him!"

What a dim future for this poor boy......

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How was this? I think the chapter that is coming up is going to be alot more fun to write, since this is the chapter when Tut get's mummified and Sphinx and Dayna reunite, then Abydos! :D $Wave's good-bye and runs off.$

**_DjS_** aka **_Dj SpRiTe_**


	5. Mummification is EVIL!

Hi people, er, I mean person. $Sweatdrops$ I'm sorry I haven't updated for the past week, I was at my dad's and he would have shit himself if he saw me swearing. Gawd, he can be such a loser sometimes.........

Dammit, pretend that the siggy in the next chapter says Youdee, okay? Okay. :D

----------------------------------  
REPLIES TO REVIEWS

----------------------------------

**ChibiSheik:** Huggles her American friend to death. Me, as in Youdee, is gonna write the story. ----------- Can you tell people that I'm Youdee now? :D Thank you.

Dubloon? O---------O

-----------------------------------

Ok people, lets do this thang!!!!

**Disclaimer:** Sphinx and the Cursed Mummy are trademarks or Eurocom Entertainment Software, THQ and Nintendo, but I own myself.

------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5: Mummification is EVIL!!!

-------------------------------------------------------

"OK, so how the hell are we suppose to get out of here again?" Dayna asked, looking through bars, where Nefertiti was also being held. Tut was somewhere else, god only knows where. Nefertiti was sitting in a dark corner, her face buried in her hands. Dayna could hear her silent sobs. _You can't blame her,_ Dayna thought to herself, looking over her shoulder to make sure she wasn't cutting herself or somethin' like that, _her fiance **is** about to be mummified. _Then Dayna scrunched her nose.

"Are they going to pull his brains out with a wooden hook?!" Dayna wondered outload. Nefertiti just looked up with a 'what the fuck is wrong with you?!' look. Then she started to sob even harder. "Shit, er, I'm sor-" She was cut off with Nefertiti throwing a cup at her.

Hard.

"Jesus, Ms. PMS, what the hell did I do?"

"Leave me alone." Nefertiti replied harshly, her voice muffled. Dayna was suprised, she had not heard anyone say anything like that the entire time she was here, escept for Sphinx when he was trying to get her to hurry up. Then they heard cell doors opening. It was obviously rusty, since it squeaked when it opened and the ghost-like dude opened it with a small bit of difficulty.

Nefertiti got up and walked out of the cell, and obviously by instinct, Dayna following behind. The ghost dude actually grabbed her face, and pushed Dayna back in while closing the door. "What the fuck? Tut is my friend too, you know!" In reply all she got was a 'shut the fuck up' look.

"Asshole." Dayna muttered to herself when he was out of hearing range. So Dayna just wandered around the cell by herself until she heard a familiar chant.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!" Dayna yelped with suprise, since it actually sounded like she was right there. The threw herself to the ground to find a hole in the wall, which gave her a pretty good view of the scene. And if she was careful, she could squeeze through, but she wanted to observe first.

Tut was strapped to the sacrifical table, and of course, Nefertiti was bawling and that ugly bastard was acting all casual and watching. Menes, aka out-of-fashion lady, was chanting all this bull-shit. Tut was now shaking his head, awakening to consiousnous. Then his eyes widened in suprise, and, like any other regular person, he struggled to get out. Nefertiti just starred for a moment, then started to cry harder.

Then BAM! The magical device was now shocking him violently, and also breaking the wall which separated the cell and the mummification room. Dayna practically started running for the table, trying to get him out, but Akhenaten (A/N: It ain't coming to me at the moment. Give me a sec.), held her by the scruff of her next, and Dayna let her tounge run wild with her abusive lanuage that I won't write in this chapter.

She watched as fragements of Tut's soul leave his body and into canopic vases. Now Dayna almost burst into tears along with Nefertiti when she saw some magic form at his feet. _Here it comes...._ Dayna thought as the magic made it's way up the prince's body, leaving him wrapped in bandages with burnt skin underneath, which also left one eye poking out.

-------------------------

Twenty minutes

later

-------------------------

Sphinx quickly grabbed his tail then the door slammed shut, thanking Ra that it didn't crush his tail. He scanned the surroundings, which was a fenced off area where a mummy was being mummified, monks worshiping, an old hag chanting, a figure in his mid-thirties, a girl with red hair....and that girl! Dayna was her name! And she looked like she was petrified.

Dayna looked up and took notice of Sphinx looking down. She made a head moting toward the huge-ass amulet thingy. Sphinx, thinking that she wanted him to go there, made his way there, only to see a rope with a dark magic twirling around it. He peeked out from behind the golden amulet. Dayna just made a cutting motion. Sphinx obviously knew she wanted him to cut the rope, so he got out his blade and started cutting it.

When it finally got cut, the thing went down with such force that the hag fell on her ass, and Dayna couldn't help but laugh. _Fucking pansy deserved it._

"Grr, curses!" The bitch cried in her old, squeaky voice. "Now we will have to start again!" She pointed to Sphinx. "Look! There is the sabouer who ruined to ceromony!"

Now sometimes Dayna calls her friends names as a joke, same with them, but when Menes, aka grandma, called the lion like demi-god that, she almost shit her-self.

"YOU FUCKING ASS!" Dayna screamed, once again being held by the scruff of her neck. "Nobody calls him names, except for me, ME ONLY! Me o-n-l-y!" But they never heard her, since Menes, Akhenaten, and to Dayna and Nefertiti's despair their beloved mummy, the canopic vases, were sucked up, and to Dayna's disappointment, it didn't suck up Sphinx.

The thing exploded, leting out three fragments of the prince's soul as well. More than likely being the retarded part of the soul, they went to three of the mummy monks and turned them into skeletal warriors. Their eyes glowed red, and being the retarded things they are, they made their way towards the two girls. They both screamed in horror like the pansy's they both were, then one screamed in pain and started slashing at Sphinx, who was down there saving them. Then they all died, thank god.

Then Nefertiti started saying thank you seven hundred times when Dayna started to feel woozy. _Wake the fuck up!_, she scolded herself, _This is no time to drag around._ Then Imhotep appered and Dayna fell to the ground.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

:D I am soooooooo proud of this chapter! I hope you people, err, person, enjoy it!

_**Youdee**_


	6. Dayna's Dream

Hello!!! Geez, I have grown so attached to this story. What's weird, is that I don't really look forward to updating my Zelda stories, but when I update this, I'm all excited. Like what the hell?

Anywho, let's do this!

Disclaimer: Sphinx and the Cursed Mummy are copyrights of Eurocom Entertainment Software, THQ and Nintendo, and my mother owns me. (Everyone laugh at my corny humor! :D)

-------------------------------

Chapter 6: The Dream

-------------------------------

Sphinx just cocked his eyebrows at the over-tired girl. _She probably just faking it,_ he thought. Imhotep, however, didn't look so sure. Nefertiti was too busy mourning for her beloved Tut to pay any attention.

"Is she alright?" The human-like baboon asked, looking at Dayna, who was sprawled on the ground. She was breathing quite slowly, but she was also relaxed.

"Yes, she's just faking it." Sphinx nudged the girl with his foot. Then they continued on with their buisness.

----------------------------------

Dayna's Dream

----------------------------------

Everything was white, and there were spots before Dayna's eyes. She felt numb, yet still in pain.

"Am I dead?" The twelve year old asked herself, sitting up and crossing her legs. The white was fading away, and she found herself in a familiar room. Towards the center was a red ray shooting up into the sky. "Holy crap! Am I in the Castle of Uruk?" She questioned to no one in particular, getting up to her feet.

"Hmmm.....I wonder if Tut is in the dungeon!" She made her way to the ray and looked down. Spikes, lava, and a hell of alot more spikes. "I'll guess I'll find out when I get down there without having to climb!"

Then she noticed that the trap was watching her, and the doors were slammed shut. "Fuck off." She spat at the dumbass thing, not wanting to have to punch one again. Then she heard a noise coming from the front of the room. The magical device! Looking around franticaly for a place to hide, she scrunched up behind a fairly large jar.

_I'm praying to god they don't notice me...._ She repeated this in her head a billion times over. In time, the hag, Akhenaten and the mummy were there. The mummy's limp body lay on the floor.

"Curses!" Ms. Oldie yelped. "Defeated by a juvinille I don't even know! And that girl! The nerve to curse at you, and to laugh at me!"

_Dip-shit_, Dayna thought.

"And now this! We can't use his life energy to take his shape! Now he is useless to us." She cursed at the corpse of the prince. "This is a bitter blow......"

"A bitter blow this is, but defeat? Pah. Everything is going according to plan." Tut's evil brother hissed, a sudden purple air forming around him. Then Dayna remembered something.

_Oh my fucking god! That's the goth dude! Set! The real Akheneten must be somewhere else!_ As much of the anger for his brother left, he was still an ugly bastard.

"Master, how could you say that?" The retarded old woman asked.

Then Set started to thrash his hands around. "Now that Tut has been eliminated, I will explain to all that Tut has died in an accident! That will give me power in Luxor, and the rest will be easy." He explained, calming down somewhat. Then his body started to change, from blue clothes to black clothes, flesh turning into white skin, and noticible viens. His face now had white make-up on, white lips outlined with back, and, of course his eyes were underlined as well.

_Freaky._ Dayna thought, grossed out.

"Correct! No one will dare say you are not his brother!" Menes chirped, trying to sound evil. she sounded like his teacher.

Now Set wasn't covered up any more. "Of course! My disguise is perfect!" Then they started walking toward a door, and the door was near Dayna's hiding place. "Now about that youngster inturrupting the ceromony. I know who he is. He is a student of Imhotep's."

"What about the girl?" Menes asked. By this Dayna perked up. _I'm sure Sphinx and Imhotep will enjoy this valuble information._ She guessed.

"Hmm. I know that she is not a student of Imhoteps, but it was obvious that she has a connection, and that is not a good thing." He then stopped. "I want all of our servers on the look-out, and once captured, bring her to me."

The hag was very confused. "What shall we do with her?"

Set just smirked. "We make her talk, then she dies." And he shot a glare towards the jar......

------------------------------

End of Dayna's Dream

------------------------------

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Dayna screamed, now in a sweat. Sphinx jumped with suprise, dropping her. She was actually out, so he had to carry her on his back, luckily she wasn't too heavy. They had just gone through the portal god, and were now in the sewers of Abydos.

"What's wrong with you?" Sphinx asked, rubbing his ears. Now he was going to be deaf in that ear all day. She screamed loud, and she had just done that in his ear.

"Oh......m-my.........fucking.....god...." She stuttered, now shaking. She then looked at Sphinx. "I am b-begging you, don't leave me alone i-if we are h-Heliopolis or anywhere for that matter." Sphinx was confused.

"Why?"

_Should I tell him? _Dayna thought. Dayna just smirked. "Just faking it!" She yipped, trying to sound cheerful. Sphinx just cocked his eyebrows but he knew better not to argue. she'd win anyways..............

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How was this chapter? I LOVE THIS CHAPTER. It plays an extremly big part in the story, yup. Well, I am now accepting characters for the story! It can be fake or it can be you.

Here's what you need to include:

**Name**

**Age**

**Personality**

**Where you want to live (Abydos, Heliopolis, and Dayna makes her way to Luxor eventually, so you can live there to)**

**Weapons (if any)**

**Things you have (like a boat, a horse (only for Heliopolis people), pet, etc)**

**Spieces (like human, anthro $put animal here$, demi-god, whatever! You can be a monster for crying out load!)**

OK, see you next chapter!


	7. Abydos, a Friend and Hot Guys

Chapter Seven: Abydos, a Friend and Hot Guys

"Uhh!" Dayna scrunched up her nose. All she could smell was bird crap and see dirty water. Like, EW!!! "Why the fuck does it smell so bad down here?"

Sphinx could only roll his eyes. "We are in a sewer."

"Well I knew that! But, like, where are we?" She asked impatiently as the walked out the door. Outside was wonderful. There was ocean all around, and the sun was starting to rise. The sky was plastered with red, yellow, purple, blue, orange, and even green. It was the prettiest sight she had ever seen.

Sphinx chuckled. "Enjoying the view?" Dayna snapped out of her fantasies and just glared.

"Where are we?!" She was starting to get pissed. Sphinx just groaned as he climbed up the ladder. Damn he has a nice ass. Dayna thought, the tail could go, but it's nice none the less...

"We're in Abydos. We are trying to find transport to Heliopolis so we can see Imhotep. He wants us to meet him there."

"What he fuck could the deranged, purple baboon want with us?" Dayna's asked rudly, wanting to stay in the small, Egyptian city in the middle of nowhere.

"Why do you have to be so rude all the time?" The fustrated demi-god asked, pulling Dayna up when she got to the top. "It doesn't hurt to be nice." Dayna just glared.

"Well, your world is so......WEIRD." She noticed a bird person standing there, it just gazing out to the sea and eyeing the electric eels that roamed the waters. "It's bad enough there are bird people here!"

"Those 'bird people", Sphinx sweatdropped, " are native Abydosians."

Dayna just rolled her eyes and turned the corner when she almost shit herself. Standing right by a well in the middle of the town square, was a REALLY hot guy. He was a 'Native Abydosian' but he was cuter then hell. He had black feathers on his body, but with white feathers on his face. His eyes were a dark brown, it suited him well. On the top of his head was a small, red feather sticking up. Awwww, the love-sick girl thought to herself, a sheep-ish smile on her face. He was wearing a loose, white T-shirt with brown pants, the same colour as his eyes, and they were tucked into his boots, in a cool kind of way. He also had a black beak. It wasn't so big that it was the main feature of his face, but it wasn't too small to make him have a childish looking face.

Sphinx looked over her shoulder, not sure was she was starring at. "What are you looking at?" The demi-god asked, looking all over the area. Was she fascinated by the juggler?

Dayna just grabbed his face to her eye level and pointed to 'the guy'. "That guy, is the HOTTEST thing ever!" Sphinx really didn't know what was so special about him. Sphinx just rolled his eyes and just made his way around the corner.

Girls.....

To the Hot Guy

Hmm, I wonder if that girl is around, the young Abydosian thought, just glancing at every movement made in the plaza. Lord Set will surely be pleased if I found her. He glanced up and looked toward the north part of town, where a girl, no older than the age of twelve, was starring at him with a shy smile. She had blue eyes and black hair, an occasional blonde, copper or brown streak. She was wearing a white dress with gold here and there. She looked like she was royalty, but the dress was dirty at the bottom.

Needless to say, the thirteen year old boy was somewhat attracted to her too. Gods, no one said that she would be this cute... He then mentally cursed himself for his corniness. Lord Set never sent you here to be all lovey-dovey! He sent you on a mission you must accomplish! Just when he was going to go up to talk to her, she was dragged away by someone in his late teens, and the girl started cursing, giving a sign that she was the one he was on the lookout for....

Back to The-Ever-So-Polite Girl and the Unfourgunate Demi-God.....

"Why do you have to make everything so difficult?!" Sphinx retorted, after twenty minutes of arguing. They had to go on one of those pole thingy's to get to an Abydosian Pearl, pearls that only formed on the sea-bottom around the waters of Abydos. They were very rare in most other places, but quite common there.

"Grr. It's safe now, so I'm ditching you." She walked off. "Nice knowin' ya." Sphinx just rolled his eyes and watched her walk off.

She'll be back later. I know it.

This town is BEAUTIFUL.Dayna commented in her head. She just roamed around the plaza. She woul have gone upstairs, but the damn door was locked. She groaned and turned around.

"Mew?" A small kitty mewed, looking lost.

"AWWWW!" Dayna cooed, picking up the kitten and stroking it. The cats purred and curled up in her arms, falling into a deep slumber. "Hmm, I wonder where your owner is......" Dayna mumled, searching for anyone who may be looking for something.

Damn. She thought, then she smiled. "Oh well, I guess you're mine!" And she was about to skip off with the adorable thing when a voice was heard behind her.

"That's my cat! Theif! Give it back!"

Dayna had been accused as a theif before, and was not pleased about being accused again. The girl marched up in front of her with a mad look on her face. She had brown hair that went to about mid-back, and had blue eyes. If Dayna hadn't dyed her hair, and if her hair was a bit shorter, they could have been twins. She was wearing a red dress. It looked quite comfortable, and looked like it was made of merchant material. Of course, Dayna was still pissed about the 'theif' situation.

"I WASN'T STEALING YOU'RE DAMN CAT! I'M NOT A THEIF. I FOUND THE DAMN THING ROAMING AROUND, AND I PICKED IT UP, LOOKED FOR THE OWNER, ASSUMED IT WAS A STRAY, THEN YOU COME MARCHING UP TO ME ALL LIKE 'I'M ALL THAT' AND BEING A BITCH! WELL SORRY ASS-WIPE, YOU GOT THE WRONG PERSON!" Dayna screamed, all in one breath.

"WELL, WOULDN'T YOU BE A LITTLE BIT UPSET IF YOUR CAT HAD BEEN LOST OF OVER A WEEK?! SO COULD YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH AND GIVE ME MY DAMN KITTY?!" The girl screamed back, very pissed off that she had been yelled at. Dayna grumbled, fighting the urge to punch the girl in the face. She shoved the cat into her arms and whipped around, pissed. The girl grumbled something.

"Thanks for fnding my cat." She thanked, calming down.

"What-ever." Was Dayna's reply, and she looked around some more. The girl looked up and all around, searching for something.

"What are you looking for?" The kitty-girl questioned.

"Where the fuck do you people eat around here?! I see no Mc Donalds! No Tim Hortons! No Dairy Queens! HOW AM I GOING TO SURVIVE?!" Dayna then fell to her knees, letting out a nice, long scream.......

Back to Sphinx

Everyone in the monster shop looked up when they heard that long, loud scream. Sphinx signed, paying the man in a cloak 70 scarabs for the Small Frog and ran out, looking around hysterically for the girl. She was in the plaza, and the victims were a young girl and cat. The juggler stopped juggling and the juggler's fans were starring too. Sphinx ran down the stairway and covered the girls mouth, suprising her.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Dayna yelled, slapping his hand away. The girl uncovered the cats ears, assuming it was safe.

"Err, sorry." Sphinx apologized, sweat-dropping. "She's screams alot."

The girl just chuckled. "I'm Katherine. I just moved here." She looked at the girl who was glaring daggers at Sphinx. Dayna groaned and faced the other way, her arms crossed.

"Err, well, we have to go. Come on Dayna." He said quickly, grabbing her upper arm, trying to drag her.

"Wait!" The girl cried, catching up with him. "Do you know how I can get to Heliopolis? I've got to run some errands in this place, or something."

"I don't know, we're trying to get to Heliopolis as well. You can travel with us until we get there." Sphinx offered, Katherine nodding eagarly.

Great, Dayna thought. All we need is someone else to drive me absolutely bonkers.......

Twenty Minutes Later

"IT'S A SONG THAT NEVER ENDS! IT GOES ON AND ON MY FRIENDS! SOME PEOPLE, STARTED SINGING IT! NOT KNOWING WHAT IT WAS! THEY KEPT ON SINGING IT FOREVER AND ON JUST BECUASE IT IS A SONG THAT NEVER ENDS, IT GOES ON AND ON MY FRIENDS!" The two girls sang loudly. They'd been singing for the past ten minutes, and seeing Sphinx suffer was worth all the wheezing and breathing difficulties they were having. A blanket was wrapped around the baby cat's ears and it was peacefully sleeping.

Shut the hell up!, Sphinx hissed im his head, covering his ears and trying to think happy thoughts. I am going to kill them both soon if they don't be quiet soon!

They were wailing the tune again, laughing their asses off. Sphinx was starting to growl, he was so pissed. Katherine leaned over and whispered in Dayna's ear.

"He sounds like a dog!" And both girls started to giggle histarcially. They were crossing a bridge, when they stopped halfway.

"OK, what the hell is going on?" Dayna asked, wondering why they stopped. Sphinx pulled out his zip thingy and pointed to a boat.

"I heard from a resident who lives near here that he," he pointed to a bird dude with a goddamn mohawk, "is going to be providing transport to Heliopolis for quite a while, so we are going on there." Katherine pulled out a smaller zip-line handle, then Dayna finally got the message.

"Nuh-uh, forget it. I am NOT going to be clutching to one of your backs while you zip above electrified water!" Dayna said, making an X with her arms in front of her. Sphinx frowned.

"Oh please. You won't fall. If you've survived all you've been through, this should be nothing for you." The demi-god said, trying to sound calm and convincing. After much arguing and stuff, she finally got the courage to sling to Sphinx's back, zip above electrified water with Katherine in front.

They finally got to the boat, and the boat dude was being all asshole about Sphinx having to pay 75 scarabs for the three of them. Unlucky bastard, Dayna thought to herself, chuckling, when the boat dude actually grabbed Dayna and Katherine and threw them on the boat. The girls threw a huge ass hissy fit as the boat sailed off.

In Some Freaky Dark Place

"Lord Set," the hot Abydosian guy said, knealing to the evil god, "I know of the girls where-abouts."

Set wasn't pleased. "Why did you not catch her and bring her to me?! You know we need her!" Set glared. "If you do not get her next time, she will die a more slow and painful death, and you'll be living in the cell with that blasted mummy!" The bird person nodded.

"Yes, Lord Set."

Yay! I've got all the chapters up! I didn't out this one up because I had deleted it when my account was locked for making an authors note as a chappie. O-o

Hope you likey!!

Youdee


	8. Soul For Sale, Soul is Bought

Ok, got those chapters up, and now to actually do some writing. ChibiSheik, aka Katherine, is gonna help me write this chapter and the next one (well, I think she's just gonna edit and give me suggestions, but still, the PUBLICS OPINION IS IMPORTANT!).

**No reviews to chapters. :(** I'm becoming a SAD panda. O-O What the fuck?

Anyhow, let's get this done.

------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Eight: Soul For Sale, Soul is bought

------------------------------------------------------------

It was in the middle of the night now. Heliopolis was quite a ways away, and they would have to spend the night on the boat.

Dayna had a very creepy feeling in her stomach, like when you have to face the teacher about your failing grade or a situation like that. Dayna was sitting up, drenched in sweat, the hairs on the back of her neck sticking straight up. She looked over to Katherine who was in the opposite bed. Her hair was in a bun and she was breathing slowly, the cat was curled up by her face. Dayna smiled. That reminded her of her cat, Wally, aka Kitty McBoo (his nickname). Sphinx was on the floor, cushioned by pillows and blankets. He was stretched out. It was unusually hot tonight, well, to Dayna anyway.

"Do I have a friggin' fever?" Dayna asked, feeling her forehead. Steaming hot. She sighed, layed back and sighed again before closing her eyes.

-----------------------------------

Dayna's Dream

------------------------------------

All was black, nothing in sight. Dayna moaned. She felt like a thousand needles were stuck in and up her ass.

"What the fuck." She rubbed her eyes and got up. Just then, Set appeared before her eyes.

"Hello. I've been," he smiled evilly, "expecting you." He sounded like the girl off of the Yahoo Messenger that her and Chibi used to make fun of.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE? YOU EVIL GOTHIC DUDE!?" Dayna asked, a pissed look on her face. Set just chuckled.

"I know that you were there, while I and my friend were talking." He smiled that evil smile, just getting Dayna all the more pissed.

"And what if I was, since when did you really give a donkey's shit?!" Dayna screamed, just to make Goth guy smile. He grabbed her by the throat, glaring.

"Well, there's some valuable information in that head of yours. And that information cannot be told to ANYONE." Set replied in a very scary tone, but Dayna just crossed her arms, and it looked like that fire was practically in her eyes. Sometimes she felt like Spirit off of that horse movie, not gonna give up until you can't find a way, and then yada, yada, get back at those assholes, yada, yada.

Dayna just laughed. "Ya? Well, I haven't told anyone.....yet. But since I wanna punish your ass for killing Tut, right when I get up, I'm gonna tell Sphinx and Imhotep, then you're gonna be fucked." Then Dayna started doing that evil laugh, not to mention coughing and hacking through out the laugh.

"Well, I've found a solution to that." Then a contract with an evil glow appeared out of no where. This is what it said on top: Soul Agreement.

"Ooooooooooookay." Dayna said, tapping the place where it said: Soul Seller's Signature. Then her signature appeared right there. Dayna had one of those 'o-o' looks on her face. "Uh-oh......"

The letter rolled up and disappeared in Set's hand. "Thank you. Now I own your soul. If you do not do what is expected, you will die a slow and painful death." Set smiled. "Now, to confirm that I own your soul......"

-------------------------------

End of Dayna's Dream

-------------------------------

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Dayna screamed, clutching her shoulder. The sun was shining through the windows, and the floor and the bed had no people in it. No one probably heard her. She looked out the window. Heliopolis was in the distance. A desert wasteland, but it looked so pretty too.

Dayna shivered, rolling up the sleeve of her white dress. A nice, bold '**S**' was there.

"HE FUCKING BRANDED ME?!" Dayna screamed, her eyes practically bulging out of her head. She rolled her sleeve of her dress back down and layed back down. She put the blanket over her head. Now the feeling in her stomach was SO much worse.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes, shorter than usual, but oh well. It's interesting, and it also plays a HUGE part in the story. :D Well, hope you likey!

_**Youdee**_


	9. Ta'ala Elhassy Kussy!

Yes, I know I haven't updated in a long-ass time. Sorry. I have a **life** too ya know, and I am writing a little thingy for , inspiried by these books I read. SO LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!! $Hides$

**Sara** (haha I answered her review before yours Katherine!!!)**- **Thanks, I will keep it up, just as long as you guys keep reading!

**Katherine-** Lol. I like that line too. O-o I don't know what my favourite line in this story is. Oo; I guess I should think one up.

Anywho, LET'S ROCK THIS BITCH!!!!

------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer: Sphinx and the Cursed Mummy are copyrights of THQ, Eurocom Entertainment and Nintendo. I own myself and you can use me in your stories, JUST DON'T TORTURE ME!!!!! $whimpers$ Tell me first too so I can read about myself. :D**

------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Nine: Ta'ala Elhassy Kussy!!!**

------------------------------------------------------

"ALL ASHORE THAT'S GOING ASHORE!!!" The mohawk asshole cried above decks, making Dayna wanna go up there and rip his fucking feathers off, shove his guts down his throat, shove Sphinx down his throat and march the hell home. The twelve year old groaned, her shoulder still hurting like hell from the fucking brand. She got up, flattened her hair with her fingers and walked up to upper decks. Everyone, which was Sphinx, Katherine and her cat, were docking.

"ALL ASHORE THAT GOI-"

"Ya ya, I heard you the first time you fucking faggot." Dayna growled, stepping off the boat, only to get her dress caught on a hook and ripped. The dress was now so short you could see some of her underpants.

"Hey," The bird said, raising his eyebrows, "you don't look so bad under there." He winked at her, making Dayna so furious that the saying 'run for the hills' goes into action.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR GODDAMN PROBLEM?!" She screamed, punching the fucking bastard in the face. Before she could cause the man any more problems, Sphinx pushed her away, and she landed in the water.

"Uhh, sorry about that, she has a-" the man was already getting up, very pissed off apparently.

"YOU TWO ARE NO LONGER WELCOME IN THIS BOAT. IF YOU NEED A RIDE, DON'T COME TO ME!!" And he set the sail and zoomed off. Sphinx was too busy thinking about what to do if they needed to go somewhere to take notice to Dayna, who was splashing around. She finally calmed down and was just glaring at everything. Katherine was just standing there, giggling like crazy.

Dayna climbed out of the water, stood up with a 'hmph' look on her face.

"Sorry, I didn't me-" Sphinx was inturrupted when Dayna pushed him into the water.

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!!!!! DON'T FUCKING PUSH ME INTO PLACES THAT YOU DON'T KNOW!!!!!! NOW I AM FUCKING WET, CRAMPING AND **I** AM LEAVING WEITHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT, YOU FUCKING DUMBASS!!!!" Dayna screamed, making the sailor look back and sigh, then continuing to sail. Sphinx was glaring daggers when his head was above the water. Dayna grabbed Katherine's arm. "Let's go."

"Uhh, heh heh, I was hoping we would stay with him, since he knows where he's going and stuff." She looked extremly nervous, and the cat looks like it was about the hide it's head incase the freaky girl with black hair screamed again. Dayna just glared.

"FINE!!!! ABANDON ME THEN!!!!!" And she marched off while Katherine and a pissed off Sphinx went off in their direction.........

---------------------------------------------

Two Minutes Later

---------------------------------------------

After wading through shallow water so her kitten wouldn't get wet, and Sphinx swimming, they were glad that they reached their destination. Then they heard a screaming behind them.

"Hey, wait for me!" It was Dayna, running in the same path that Katherine used so they woudn't have to get the kitty wet. The cat didn't look too pleased to see it's owners friend.

"I had a feeling you'd be back...." Sphinx commented when she caught up and was catching her breath. She looked up and glared.

"Shut up."

Then a voice boomed across the cave-like room. "Sphinx, Dayna! I **knew **I'd run into you two sooner or later!" It was that fucking bird man, Horus.

_Great, another thing to add to my list of 'Outstanding Events' that happened to me today... _Dayna though, standing up straight again.

Before Sphinx said something to his fellow demi-god, Dayna spoke up. "Where the FUCK did you come from? Didn't you burn to death?" To Katherine, this was just another amusing thing that was going to happen, so she kept quiet.

"To answer your question, young maiden, I just so happened to survive in the land of Uruk. You guys regained the sword, didn't you?"

Dayna and Sphinx nodded. Katherine noticed the Blade of Osiris in a brown, leather sheath. It was nothing fancy (the sheath. O-----------O)

"Well, it would be nice if I could have it. The Blade of Osiris is rightfully mine Sphinx-"

"But we got it first. HAHAHAHAHA!!!!" Dayna mocked, doing a little funny dance that made Sphinx sweatdrop, Katherine laugh and Horus glare. Gods, this kid was sarcastic and talky-backy! She was so lazy, yet so full of energy.

_Perfect........._ Horus thought.

Horus started arguing with Sphinx about how he posessed more power than Sphinx and shit like so. Then, all of a sudden......

"RAWR!!!!" The cat hissed, making the arguing and laughing stop. The cat bounched up to where Horus was, and attacked his face.

"Go, Kitty, Go!!!" Dayna cheered, jumping up and down, only to get elbowed by Sphinx. That always seemed to shut her up.

"Be quiet."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Horus was screaming, thrashing his arms about. He ran into the temple like place.......with the cat as well.

"NO!!!!!!!!!!" Katherine screamed, trying to jump up there. She was certainly not tall enough. She had to be 4"10!!! Dayna was 5"2, and of course Sphinx would be taller, because he is older. Maybe he was around 5"10, 5"11-ish, just like Dayna's father.

"MY CAT!!!!" She didn't even take notice that the duo was still there.

"Uhh......we're just going to be....going now...."

-----------------------------------------------------------

After Getting the Eagle's Stone and Going

to the Base Thingy......

-----------------------------------------------------------

"THOSE FUCKING FIRE ARMADILLO'S!!!!!!!! THEY FUCKING EXPLODED IN MY FACE!!!!!!!!" Dayna ranted, sitting down on this little black circle with a teal spot on it. Sphinx sighed. He wondered if her parents had gone insane yet.

"Well, there might have been babies in that burrow. You can't blame them." Sphinx reasoned, remembering that baby Slim Burble when she first came here. How it had almost pounded at her face before she chucked it into the lava. Poor thing. Had only been alive for about........30 or 40 seconds.

"Well, why didn't they attack you too?!"

"They did. You were just screaming and running around by the burrow, and another adult came out. Slim Burble's are much worse than Fire Armadillo's are."

"Ya, they have it rougher. They cough up their eggs instead of laying them." Dayna replied, taking the Eagle's Stone from Sphinx's pocket.

"Haha, funny." Sphinx moaned, looking out to the sea. He had to wonder, when would she go back home? With the way things are going, he'd take twice as long to do everything. He felt like her baby-sitter.

"Hey, I have a question." Sphinx stated. Dayna looked up.

"Yeah?"

"Do you know any Egyptian?" Sphinx asked, hoping she did. Like, he could speak both languages, but it would be easier to communicate when English speaking people were around.

"Of course! I know one sentence!!!" Dayna beamed, jumping up to her feet. "Ta'ala elhassy kussy!!!" Sphinx just stood there with a 'o-o' look on his face. People passing by them also looked at her like she was a retard.

"You know what that means, right?"

Dayna had a feeling it wasn't good. "What? Not like it means lick my pussy or anything-"

"Actually, that's what it means......." Now Dayna was the one with the 'o-o' look.

"Oh." Then she laughed. "Let's not speak of that again, ok?"

Sphinx smiled back. First timer for that mood!

Dayna grinned at the jewel, now in a fairly good mood. Too bad it was an emerald. If it was a ruby she would have stole it, brought it back home and told everyone that her father had bought it for her. She held it up to the sun, making the jewel go an aqua colour.

"SQUAK!!!" Something screamed. This thing that looked like a vulture was coming down, straight for Dayna.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Dayna complained, having the bird grab her shoulders. She chucked the jewel at her demi-god 'friend', hoping that it would grab him. But NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

Today was just **not** her day.

The 'Mummified Bird' took her up to this little ledge, right by a rope. Screaming in frieght, she ran off. Too bad she didn't notice the Eye of Ra........

The lazer zoomed, less than an inch in front of her. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" She screamed, thinking about the post thingy in Uruk. It never did this!!!!

Sphinx had to get up there as soon as possible, or the kid may accidently kill herself. Not a pleasant thought. "GO BACK UP TO WHERE THE ROPE IS!!!!" He directed her. Luckily, she was listening and ran back to the rope, clutching it for dear life.

_Now.......where did she chuck that thing???_

----------------------------------

Half an hour later......

----------------------------------

"Next time, watch where you chuck things?" Sphinx told her, making Dayna cross her arms. They were on South Beach now, after some chaos with the Slim Burbles. Dayna actually attempted to act as a missionary and teach them how coughing up their offspring can result to 'stomach cancer', and that laying eggs is better for their health. Whatever the hell 'stomach cancer' was.

Dayna looked around the tropical beach. There was a man flexing his muscles, an island, which she assumed was Sunshrine Island, aka where Imhotep lived, and alot of water. Now THIS was a dream beach.

"So, where are we going?" Dayna asked, examining all around. She looked around the corner and saw a house! So cool! She remembered that those two anthro hyena's lived there.

Sphinx pointed to the temple. "We're going there. Let's go." He grabbed her wrist and dragged her to the water........

----------------------------------

One Freaky Swim Later...

----------------------------------

"I hate fish. They are SOOOOOOOOOO fucking stupid." Dayna complained, pointing to the orange Spinfish swimming in the water. One had bitten her foot, and was all bloody now. Dayna didn't care. I guess you could say she was kind of gothic in a way.

"Come on, Imhotep is in the temple waiting for us." Sphinx walked into the temple, Dayna tagging along.

-------------------

Walking into the temple made Dayna feel like she was in a fish bowl. She wasn't sure why. Just the feel made it remind her of her room, and when in her room, she felt like she was in a fish bowl. The hotdog man turned around and grinned. She guessed he must have been meditating. He reminded her of Rafiki off the Lion King.

"Sphinx! I am glad to see that you made it here OK! And this girl came safe too, thank the gods!!!" Imhotep examined her. Bloddy foot, messy black hair with brown roots, a dress that had obviously been ripped, not to mention the scars on her legs. Bruised knees. BADLY, bruised knees.

"Umm, why don't you come sit down, young lady! You look VERY tired." Imhotep offered, pointing to a cushion on the floor, surrounded by red and white candles. Dayna plopped down and was out like a lightbulb in 3 seconds maximum.

"Ya, we've walked a long way. Not to mention that she had been complaining the entire time." Sphinx was about to complain somemore, but Imhotep had more things to do. Like look at the items Sphinx had, yada yada.

"Hmm." Imhotep mumbled when he saw the Canopic Vase. Dayna ws just waking up from her ten minute snooze. As relaxing as sleeping was, she didn't like to waste her time with naps. When she opened her eyes and saw that jar, she jumped up and screamed with joy.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!!! OH MY FUCKING GOD!!! THAT'S TUT'S VASE!!!! HE DIED BECAUSE S-" She stopped right there, remembering the dream. Mention anything, she dies. Luckily, Sphinx or Imhotep never questioned her any further.

"Maybe I can help release the soul that is trapped inside......." Imhotep put his finger to his forehead, closing his eyes. Dayna walked up to Sphinx.

"Is he like Raven off that show?" Dayna asked, wondering about teleconisis and future seeing. Sometimes she wished she was a mind reader. See what they're thinking about.

"Raven? Who is that?" Sphinx wondered outload, shrugging. WHY DID HER WORLD HAVE ALL THIS STRANGE STUFF?!

"Prince Tutankhamun is in the Castle of Uruk!!! No one has managed to get past the castle's heavy guard. If this 'soul-sending' process works, he may become very useful." Imhotep explained futher, but now Dayna was sorta pissed. They talked about him (Tut) as if her were an object to be used.

Dayna looked up to see a basket come to life, with eyes and shit. Then she got a wonderful idea.

"HEY!! Can I go to Uruk in the basket?! PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!" Dayna asked, praying to god that she could. Imhotep frowned.

"Sorry, but this is very dangerous, and I do not want to put you in ANY danger. If you were caught, the gods only know WHAT would happen." Imhotep told her.

Dayna did her little 'Puss-Puss face' from Shrek 2. Sphinx just sweatdropped and Imhotep rolled his eyes.

"Fine, but remember-"

"YAYNESS!!!!!!" Dayna screamed, jumping into the basket.

"One moment! Be sure to hold onto this!" Imhotep handed her a ruby, shaped like a octagon. Dayna smiled.

_Mwehehehehe, fuck the bird emerald thingy, I'll just bring this home!!!_

"What does it do?" Dayna asked, trying to remain innocent. Sphinx glared. He knew what she was up to. What a naughty little kid she was!!! Faking that good kid thing with that 'Ta'ala elhassy kussy' incident earlier.

"If you were to fall down somewhere, like into a lava pit or something, it will bring you back with Tut, unharmed. It also allows us to see you and talk to you."

"Oh." She grinned even bigger. Now this would gain her some popularity at school.

Then, some magic formed around the basket. "Don't give Prince a migraine." Sphinx taunted, grinning evilly at her. Dayna just flipped him the bird before the basket dissappered.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow, long-ass chapter. I'll update soon!!!!

_**Youdee **_


End file.
